


Homework

by Writing_Bearifficly



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Common Core, Gen, I don’t understand this homework, I’m just trying to get these two out there, Zack only cameos, Zacklings, and so are lisa and lance, guys we have permission to write these two, in which I download an actual first grade homework packet and get confused, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Bearifficly/pseuds/Writing_Bearifficly
Summary: Homework can be a pain.





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm surprised nobody's written anything with these two yet.  
> For those unaware, Lisa and Lance Underwood are Zack's six-year-old twin siblings. They were supposed to show up in Murphy's Lard, but were archived because it would stick three underage kids in a boat with no adult supervision. They may never show up onscreen, but they are still canon. We have also been given permission to write them by a storyboard artist. If you want more information about these two:  
> http://imaginashon.tumblr.com/post/165634722342/underwood-siblings-batch-took-a-while-to-get

“I don’t get this!”

Lance looked over at his sister, who was glaring furiously at her homework. “What’s wrong, Lee?”

Lisa sighed. “Question six.”

Lance flipped through his packet and looked at the problem in question. “Is it the number bond thingy?” he asked. “I don’t really get that.”

Lisa shook her head. “There are twenty crayons. One set of ten and ten sets of ones. It says to circle tens.”

Lance looked at the problem. “So you’d circle the box of crayons.”

“I _know_ ,” Lisa said. “But there are still ten more crayons! Do I circle them?”

“It’s not a set of ten,” Lance pointed out.

“But it doesn’t _say_ sets of ten! It just says tens!”

Lance bit his lip as he looked at the problem. Lisa was right. There was nothing in the instructions saying anything about sets; just tens. “I really think you only circle the box. We should probably ask Miss Lake about this tomorrow.”

Lisa shrunk back. “Can’t we just ask Momma, Daddy, or Zack? I don’t want to ask her.”

Lance bit his lip again. Miss Lake was a teacher that was hard to get along with; several kids in the class didn’t like her. Lisa in particular was a target of Miss Lake’s wrath, probably due to her outspokenness and sass. Lance, however, was more favored. “How about I ask for you?” he suggested. “Just circle the box right now. If we need to circle the other crayons, that can be done later.”

Lisa smiled. “Thanks, Lance.” She circled the box. “That’s it for me with the math. I did everything else and just went back to that one. You said you don’t get number bonds?”

Lance looked at his homework. “Yes!” he exclaimed. “How does this work? I didn’t get Miss Lake’s explanation.”

Lisa thought about it. “Can you turn to question twelve?”

Lance did. “The top box is empty.”

“Add three to thirty.”

Lance did the math quickly, and wrote _33_ in the top box. “I’m still not getting this.”

Lisa sighed. “Okay. So the top box is the total number. Always. The left is the tens, the right is the ones.”

“Oh,” Lance said. Then it hit him. “OH! It’s that simple!”

“Yep,” Lisa said. “To be fair, Miss Lake’s explanation of addition was confusing.”

“Yeah, it was,” Lance said, going back to fill in the other number bonds. “Thanks, Lisa!”

“What are siblings for?” Lisa asked with a grin.

“Well, I’m glad to see you don’t need help with your homework,” a voice said from the doorway. Lisa and Lance both perked up and turned to look at the speaker. What they saw, admittedly, was unexpected.

Their older brother, Zack, was soaked to the bone. His clothes were torn in a variety of places, and his hair was a mess. He was wearing a wrist brace, and the twins noticed charred feathers sticking out of his shoes. He looked exhausted, like he had an incredibly eventful day.

“What happened, Zack?” Lisa asked, voicing the question on both twins’ minds.

“Murphy’s Law,” Zack said simply. “I’m gonna go get changed. And dry off. If you need anything, feel free to let me know.” He walked away.

Lance looked back at his homework and looked at the instructions for problems eleven and twelve. “Make or complete a math drawing?” he read. “What does that mean?”

Lisa looked at the problems. “Like, those crayon boxes and single crayons. I think. That’s what I did, at least.”

“Oh,” Lance said. “Okay.” He started doing the math drawings. “They could make these instructions clearer.”

“I know, right?” Lisa said, looking at the packet. “This shouldn’t be _that_ hard to do.” She flipped to the language arts homework and sighed. “I hate shape boxes.”

Lance let out a groan. “I know. There are better ways to teach spelling words.”

“At least it’s possible to do it,” Lisa grumbled, writing _shop_ into the first problem.

The twins finished their homework in silence, knowing that the sooner they finished, the sooner they'd hear Zack's exciting tale. Moments after they decided they were done, a scream sounded from toward their brother’s room. They looked at each other, realizing what had happened. That morning, they had placed a bunch of fish pictures in Zack’s room to prank him. They smirked and high fived.

“Nailed it,” they chorused in unison.


End file.
